Electric Flames (Reyna x Jason x Piper x Leo)
by beautyqueenpipermclean
Summary: After the war had ended Jason moved with Piper to Camp Half-Blood. After Piper catches Jason cheating on her with Reyna, everyone's life began to change...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Piper's P.O.V

I walked around the forests around Camp Half-Blood. It was very nice and calming, reminding me of Grandpa Tom's house back in Oklahoma. I smiled at the image of the old man naming me Piper, because of my "strong lungs".

Somewhere around me, I heard a small crack of a few branches.

"Great," I quietly mumbled. "A monster. I'm alone and, I don't have a weapon."

Slowly, I sneaked pass a few trees and hid behind a thick Pine. I heard a pair of voices giggling and shushing each other.

Who is that? I thought.

I frantically searched around for a gigantic stick and held it tight in my hands, making my knuckles turned white. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and softly counted down from 3.  
"3...2...1...RAGHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, jumping from behind the trees.

Jason stood with Reyna, both looking surprised. Reyna was pressing her hands against Jason's chest, his hands were wrapped around her waist.

Feeling boiled inside of me. Anger, Sadness, Betrayal, Frustration.

I dropped the stick and covered my mouth with both of my hands.

My eyes blurred with tears as I stepped back, cracking sticks and dried leaves.

"WHAT THE TARTARUS ARE YOU DOING JASON?!" I yelled at him. His eyes filled his guilt has he stepped away from Reyna. "You didn't tell her?" She said, her thin lips were pulled into a smirk. She crossed her arms on her chest and stepped closer to me. She leaned in and whispered the words that shattered me.

"We're dating, Dumpster Queen."

I stepped back and began yelling at the top of my lungs. Hmm...I guess Grandpa Tom was right.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU ROMAN SCUM BAG!" I lifted my hand and attempted to slap her. She grabbed my hand and twisted it behind my back. "Reyna!" Jason shouted. "Let go of Pipes!" I yanked my arm away from her and stepped back even further. "DON'T CALL ME THAT EITHER, SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled.

I dropped the stick and ran back to the entrance of Camp, wiping the tears of of my cheek...

_**~A/N~**_

_**Hello little Doves! I'm sorry that it's so short and I'm sorry it's a cliffhanger! I promise there will be more to come! Favorite Please! Bye! Love you guys! :***_


	2. Chapter 2

~~A/N~~

Hello again Dovies! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in forever! My friend (who is currently posting my chapters) has been having trouble communicating with me lately. But finally, here it is...Chapter 2! Enjoy! :*

Chapter 2

Piper's POV

I ran to my cabin, the tears fogged my eyesight. I looked down for a just a minute, to recap what just happened. I stopped in front of my cabin and looked at the dove on the door. "Mom," I prayed silently. "Weren't you supposed to help me?" I wiped a few tears and pushed the door open.

Drew sat on her bunk, slapping more pink lipstick. She looked away from the mirror and dropped everything. "Piper!" She cried out. "Are you alright? What happened?" She did something that surprised me. She pulled me into a hug and didn't let go. "Drew," I managed. "Since when do you care?" She smiled and stepped back, fixing the feathers in my hair. "Just because I seriously hate you doesn't mean your not my sister. Aphrodite cares and that's what we stand for." I weakly smiled and sat on my bunk. "Oh, Drew, it was horrible." I whispered. "Jason, he was with...Reyna in the forest and-" Drew placed her hand on my mouth and came closer. "REYNA?! THAT POORLY GROOMED ROMAN? I mean no offense. BUT SERIOUSLY!? OOOOOOH THAT'S IT! WHERE THE FUCK IS JASON!?NO, I CAN NOT BELIEVE WHAT IM HEARING! HE WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF DREW TANAKA AND WORSE!" She carried on. I smiled.

Gods, you have to love Aphrodite kids.

Drew's POV

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT JERK! HOW COULD HE BREAK MY SISTER'S HEART AND BE OKAY WITH IT! UGH IM SO PISSED OFF! AND HE HAS THE NERVE TO COME TO OUR CABIN! THE NERVE!

I walked towards the door with my arm around her shoulders. Then I see him, walking towards our cabin with that Roman, Reyna, hand in hand.

Jason clears his throat and attempts to speak. "Piper, I-" "YOU WHAT JASON? YOU'RE SORRY? YOU CAME TO APOLOGIZE? WEEEEEEEEEELL, THIS DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE DOES NOT BELIEVE YOUR STUPID, IGNORANT LIES! AND-" Piper quickly wrapped her hands around my mouth. "MUMUMUMOMKMINJGKKBEJD" I continued. Piper kindly whispered for me to shut up which I obeyed, obviously charm speak.

She stood, proud and tall, smiling weakly. Despite of all that happened. "Jason, it'd be best if you just go away. You might have ruined my faith in some Romans but not my faith in love. Get out of my life and most importantly, get out of my home!" No charm speak there. Wow, Piper, I'm proud. Jason opened his mouth, then closed it again. He turned around and walked towards the big house. Reyna on the other hand, stayed behind. "Piper, I am truly sorry..." Piper hugged her and looked towards Jason, offering a kind smile to Reyna. "Don't worry," She said. "It was Jason's choice not yours. Be careful on your way back to Camp Jupiter." Reyna wished us a beautiful year and ran to catch up with Jason. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I asked Piper to which she smiled. "Reyna is not the one to blame for Jason's actions."

Piper Mclean, I will never understand you.


End file.
